Insomniac
by Yuuna Kuran
Summary: What will happen when a mercenary helps an insomniac miko to fall asleep? Will she fall asleep or fall in love? Maybe, just maybe, both can happen.
1. Taking a Walk

A/N: After the short stories, I decided to write a long one. Finally, inspiration came to me. Hehehe… Anyway, on with the story. I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter 1: Taking a Walk

I can't sleep at night due to insomnia. I need someone to help me fall asleep.

My friends can't help me. We tried everything but nothing works.

"What do I need to do to fall asleep?" Kagome asked in frustration.

"Why don't you take a walk?" a familiar voice suggested.

Kagome turned around only to be faced to face with Bankotsu.

Kagome was beyond scared. She hadn't anticipated anyone to be there at this time.

"What…are you…doing here?" She stuttered. Bankotsu just smirked seeing fear evident in her face.

"What does it look like? I was taking a walk. That is before I heard you." He deadpanned.

Flashback

He was taking a much-needed walk after their battle with InuYasha. He left after all of his companions fell asleep.

He was walking near the river when he heard her complaining about not being able to sleep. He thought about going back but there's something holding him back.

He then decided to help her but not without a price.

At this he smirked.

End of Flashback

"You said that you can't sleep, right?" He asked not looking at her.

'Why am I doing this again?' He questioned himself before remembering his purpose.

'Oh yeah. That's right. I'm doing this to gain her trust so I can get her to help me search for the remaining jewel shards.'

Kagome was thinking if she should answer or not.

'I better answer him before he gets mad and decides to kill me.' She thought grimly.

"Well yeah. I can't sleep because I have insomnia. We have tried everything but we're unsuccessful." She explained.

"Well, have you tried taking a walk?" he inquired.

"No. I haven't thought about doing that since I don't really have the time and the companion." She said simply.

"Then why don't you take one right now? I'll go with you." He offered.

She thought about it then nodded.

They were walking side-by-side deep in their thoughts, not noticing the occasional grazing of their hands against each other.

'Why is he doing this? He doesn't have anything to gain from this. Unless he wants some company.' The priestess thought.

'My only purpose is to get her to help me. Nothing more. If there's something else, I'll end it right away.' Bankotsu decided.

"I think it's time for me to go back. I wouldn't want the others to worry. I also think I'm starting to feel sleepy." She yawned bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you. I hope we can do this again." She added then yawned again.

He just nodded and escorted her back to her friends.

He didn't want to admit it but he also wants to do this again.

A/N: Whew. Glad this chapter's over. I'll try to update soon but not unless you guys leave reviews. Thanks for reading. ^^


	2. Fighting Over Saying Thank You

A/N: InuYasha doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Here's chapter two. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Fighting Over Saying Thank You

InuYasha woke up the moment Bankotsu's scent assaulted his nose.

He unsheathed his sword and pointed it in the direction where some twigs snapped.

It is also where the scent was emanating from.

He was about to attack when he saw that it was only Kagome.

"What the hell?" He muttered.

He saw her yawn and decided to ask her tomorrow morning.

He then returned his sword on its sheath.

Kagome went directly to her sleeping bag and slept soundly for the first time in days, ignoring the fact that he almost attacked her.

'Why is his scent on her? Did he see her? I'm sure as hell that I'm talking to her tomorrow morning.' He thought before returning to his perch on the tree.

He fell asleep thinking about it.

When morning came, InuYasha was the first one to wake up then Kagome was next.

"We need to talk." InuYasha said seriously, surprising her.

They walked towards where Kagome went the previous night.

"Why is Bankotsu's scent on you? Was he here last night?" He interrogated.

Kagome mentally slapped her forehead.

'How could I forget about that? Of course his scent would be on me.'

"He was. He…" She started but was interrupted.

"What was he doing here last night anyway?" He asked brashly.

"As I was saying, he was here. He was taking a walk when he heard me complaining about my insomnia. He decided to help me. He took me for a walk and that's why his scent is on me. Thanks to him I was finally able to sleep properly last night. Now that I think of it, I should thank him for helping me." Kagome rambled on not noticing the frown set on her companion's face.

"Thank him? With what? By giving him the jewel shards? No way! You're not going anywhere near that creep." InuYasha announced exasperatedly.

"I'm not giving him the shards! I just want to thank him properly! Is that too much to ask?" she shouted angrily.

Luckily they were quite a distance from their camp if not their friends would not be sleeping peacefully.

"Then how would you thank him? He's our enemy for saying out loud. What do you expect him to do? Accept your thanks and act all nice afterwards? He wouldn't do that. He's a brutal mercenary if you didn't know." He snorted.

"He wouldn't help me if he's the brutal mercenary you portray him to be. You're just jealous because he was able to help me with my problem and you weren't." She answered back.

InuYasha was stunned with her accusation. He wasn't able to say anything for at least a minute.

"Maybe I should give him the shards. Better yet, I think I should also stay with him and help him." Kagome stated in irritation then she turned on her heel and left.

Her companion was left in utter shock. He just stood there doing nothing when her words finally sank in his thick head.

He ran after her and saw her packing her things preparing to leave.

"Don't tell me you're serious. You can't go to him. He's our enemy." He said calmly despite the turmoil within him.

"Do I look like I'm not serious?" She asked coldly trying to hide the surprise at how calm he is.

"Kagome don't do this. Kikyou wouldn't do this if she was here." He told her.

"That is it! I'm really leaving! It's always about Kikyou. Kikyou wouldn't do this. Kikyou wouldn't do that. For Pete's sake InuYasha, she's dead!" She screamed suddenly waking up their sleeping companions.

"What's going on here? What's all the screaming about?" They asked while rubbing their eyes.

No one spoke for a while and they just sat there observing the two of them.

Kagome was carrying her backpack ready to leave while InuYasha was blocking her way.

"What did you do this time InuYasha?" The monk managed to ask.

The said demon looked away trying to avoid the question.

"I'm guessing you compared her to Kikyou again." Sango stated bluntly.

InuYasha's ears dropped a little bit to confirm the tajiya's thoughts but he stayed silent.

Kagome couldn't take his silence anymore so she told them.

"You all know about my sleeping disorder, right?" She asked

They nodded and she continued.

"Last night Bankotsu took me for a walk since he heard me complaining about it. He was actually taking a walk when he heard me. He didn't do anything to me. And for that I wanted to thank him but he wouldn't allow me." She said pointing her finger at the said guy.

He was about to defend himself when the demon slayer stopped him. "There's more to it than that, am I right?"

Kagome nodded.

"That's the part where he compared you to her, isn't it?" Sango continued all the while glaring daggers at the half demon.

Kagome nodded again.

This time InuYasha spoke up. "All I'm saying is that Bankotsu isn't what you think he is! He's a wolf hiding under a sheep's skin!"

They all became quiet after his little outburst.

Kagome was the first to break the silence.

"I'm still going to thank him." She said standing her ground.

"Whatever wench. Just don't run back to me crying." He stated then walked away.

"Humph. Stupid jerk. Who does he think he is? He thinks Bankotsu doesn't have a good side to him then he's wrong. I'm going to prove to him that Bankotsu does." She said with a huff.

Her friends were amazed at her determination.

"Are you really going to leave us?" Shippou questioned her.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I promise I'll be back." Kagome said assuring them.

A/N: So what do you think? Is this chapter's okay? The idea for this chapter just popped up in my head one night. Hope you liked it. Hehehe^^


	3. Enemy Territory

A/N: Here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. I don't own InuYasha.

**Chapter 3: Enemy Territory**

Kagome left their campsite to go and find the Shichinintai.

She was heading south where she can sense their jewel shards.

'I hope that I'll find them soon. I wouldn't want to stay alone when night falls.' She thought grimly.

She walked faster then.

"Bankotsu where are we going now? Are we supposed to stay here until we receive orders from Naraku?" Jakotsu asked.

The said guy just shrugged in reply.

Jakotsu was about to say something when Bankotsu stood up.

"What's wrong Bankotsu?" He inquired.

Bankotsu didn't answer immediately instead he waited a few minutes before replying.

"Someone's here."

This caused the others to be on their guard.

"I guess it's time for us to have some fun." Jakotsu beamed with an evil smile gracing his lips.

Bankotsu agreed with a nod just before a figure came into view.

Kagome wasn't sure whether she should be happy that she found them or not because all of them were pointing their weapons at her.

"Uhmm…" She gulped just as Bankotsu lowered his Banryuu.

'What is she doing here?' He mused looking at her from top to toe.

"What are you doing here, little lady?" He asked amused.

"Well…I…I just wanted to…" She stuttered.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" He said impatiently.

Kagome seeing that he was impatient answered quickly.

"I left my friends because I wanted to thank you properly."

Bankotsu was stunned but he didn't let it show.

'Thank me? For what?' He asked himself when he remembered about their walk together.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." He denied.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember?" She asked not believing his earlier words.

Bankotsu just gave her a look saying that if she says anything else she's dead.

Kagome gulped then and shut her mouth.

"What is she talking about Bankotsu?" Jakotsu queried with interest.

"I don't know really." Their leader said.

Jakotsu nodded and was circling her.

"Should we take her?" He asked Bankotsu.

Bankotsu thought about it then agreed.

"Why are you really here?" He asked then.

"Uhmm…well, InuYasha and I had a fight. I left camp and now I'm here." She answered.

Bankotsu was skeptical but he nodded at her afterwards.

"Bind her and bring her to our cave." He ordered just as a shocked Kagome started protesting.

"Let me go! Let me go this instant!" She rambled.

"Not a chance." Bankotsu said with a smirk.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden realization.

'I fell into a trap. I'm so sorry InuYasha. You were right after all.' She thought just as tears start to form in her eyes.

A/N: Whew… I was able to finish this chapter after a very, very long time that I haven't updated. I'm really sorry guys for not being able to update. College has taken its toll on me with so much things and activities to do. Anyway, I'll try to update as often as I can.


	4. Captive

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 4: Captive**

Kagome still can't believe that she was being held captive by the Shichinintai.

'All I wanted was to say thank you and this is what I get. And what was that look about? He doesn't want them to find out? But why? It's not as if it would matter to them, right?' She contemplated.

"It's quite strange that the miko is not babbling about anything." Jakotsu voiced out his thoughts.

"Just let her be. Don't you think that it's a blessing that she's not complaining about being taken?" Bankotsu questioned and his companions agreed.

"You know that I'm here and that I can hear you." She told them bluntly.

"And now she's not gonna stop from blabbering." Bankotsu sighed.

"If you just let me go I wouldn't be causing you this trouble." She tried to convince them.

"No way little missy. We can't do that. Not until we got what we wanted from you." Jakotsu said smugly.

"What do you mean? What do you want from me?" Kagome said trembling.

"Well to be frank with you. We need you to find the jewel shards for us." The Shichinintai leader told her.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked with an edge in her voice.

"We'll kill you. It's as simple as that." He replied nonchalantly.

Kagome gulped visibly which caused her captors to smile widely.

"You have no other choice miko. Cooperate or die." Renkotsu said speaking up.

"I'd rather die than help you." Kagome said indignantly.

"Really now Ka-go-me?" Bankotsu mocked.

Kagome turned her head away and kept quiet.

Bankotsu took her chin and made her face him.

"Now, now Kagome I'm sure that you wouldn't want to die early."He said knowingly.

"I will still not help you." She insisted looking him straight in the eyes her fear forgotten.

Bankotsu was, at that moment, mesmerized by the depths of her cerulean orbs so he decided to let go of her chin and whispered slowly, "Even if I helped you with your problem?"

The miko's eyes widened at this.

'So he's planning on blackmailing me just to get me to help him.' She thought angrily.

"You wouldn't dare." She said in a small voice.

"Think of it as a way of, as you say, thanking me." He said with a smirk.

Kagome bowed her head in defeat because she is not someone who ignores those who helps her.

"And that is how you handle it." Bankotsu proudly announced to his comrades.

His comrades were curious as to how their leader was able to convince the miko to agree but they didn't say anything about it.

"So Bankotsu shall I cut the rope binding her?" Jakotsu asked going behind her.

"Go ahead. I'm sure that she will not run away from us at any given time." He said looking at her meaningfully.

**A/N: I know this chapter's short but I still hope that it was to your liking. Don't worry the next chapter will be more interesting. 'Till next time.**


	5. Who's Honorable and Who's Not

**A/N: Now here's the next chapter. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 5: Who's Honorable and Who's Not**

"InuYasha are we really letting her stay with them?" Shippou asked irritably.

The said hanyou just ignored him and continued walking.

"InuYasha! Kagome is with the Shichinintai and that's not a good thing. What if they're hurting her? What if they give her to Naraku? InuYasha we have to do something!" Shippou insisted.

InuYasha stopped abruptly and turned around to face him.

"It was her decision to leave and stay with them. It's not my fault if something happens to her." He deadpanned though what Shippou said was right and affected him greatly.

"Don't you care enough for her to at least see if she's doing okay? Isn't she important to you?" Miroku inquired joining the conversation.

InuYasha just kept silent and continued walking as if he heard nothing.

Miroku and Shippou just looked at each other and followed him without saying another word.

The Shichinintai along with Kagome were going west where she sensed jewel shards.

"Which way did you sense it?" Bankotsu asked hurriedly.

Kagome pointed straight and they quickly ran towards that direction.

They were nearing their destination when they collided with InuYasha's group who were going to the same place.

"What the hell are you dirt bags doing here?" InuYasha yelled when he saw them.

"What does it look like to you huh brat?" Bankotsu asked before continuing, "Isn't it obvious or are you just that stupid to not see?"

"Why you!" InuYasha shouted going for him but Miroku stopped him.

"Now is not the time to be fighting with him InuYasha. Our purpose is to retrieve the jewel shard." He reminded him.

InuYasha nodded and was ready to fight the bear youkai when an arrow went past him and hit the youkai in the head effectively killing it.

He lowered his sword and looked at Kagome who was now getting the shard and purifying it.

"That was quite impressive Kagome and I didn't expect it to be that quick. You really are a reliable person. Anyway, our job here is done. We're leaving." Bankotsu announced lightly tapping Kagome's shoulder.

"So now you're working with them? I'm beginning to think that you're not an honorable person Kagome." InuYasha spoke up preventing them from leaving.

Kagome sharply turned her head in his direction.

"What did you just say?" She asked incredulously.

"I said that you're not an honorable person." He repeated contemptuously.

Just as the words left his mouth Kagome went to him and slapped him hard.

"You don't know why I'm doing this so you don't have the right to say that! And don't tell me that crap because we both know who's honorable and who's not!" She exclaimed and InuYasha bowed his head.

The people around them were stunned.

They weren't prepared for that to happen.

"Now you're quiet! Is it because you're guilty? Is it because you know that going behind my back and seeing that clay pot of yours is being dishonorable? Look who's talking about being honorable now? Is that what you call honorable huh InuYasha?" The miko screeched.

This left them speechless that even when she stormed off they were still rooted to their spots.

"Are you guys coming or not?" The miko questioned impatiently going back to them.

The Shichinintai snapped out of it and hurriedly followed her which left InuYasha and his group to ponder on her words.

"What was that about huh Kagome?" Bankotsu asked just as they finished setting up camp.

"Can we not talk about it? I just want to forget about what happened, okay." She requested.

He just nodded and left her alone for the time being.

They ate dinner in silence with no one trying to make conversation.

That was until Kagome stood up to take a walk and Bankotsu quickly followed after her.

"Now what was that about?" Jakotsu asked his comrades.

"I have no idea." Renkotsu replied with a shrug.

"It's the first time I saw InuYasha humiliated like that. Who knew Kagome could be so harsh?" Jakotsu stated.

"Maybe she's had enough of him? Remember what she told us when we found her? She said that they had a fight. Maybe it was because of that." Suikotsu speculated.

"Maybe, maybe not, but in this case I have to side with Kagome. She did have a point." Jakotsu admitted.

"I agree with what she said that InuYasha didn't have a right to say that she's not honorable. Who would have thought that he was a sneaky two-timer bastard?" Renkotsu added.

When Bankotsu arrived where Kagome was, he wasn't surprised to see her crying.

"Is your relationship with him really like that?" He asked.

"It's none of your business. I agreed to help you but that doesn't mean that you can question me about personal matters." She snapped at him.

"I'm just worried that what happened would affect your effectiveness in searching for the shards." He reasoned out.

"It wouldn't so now leave me alone." Kagome answered.

"Make sure of that or else you know what will happen." He warned her before leaving.

"I know." She whispered before drying her tears and going back to camp.

**A/N: Chapter 5 is finally finished. I hope to hear from you guys so that I will know what you think about this story. Thanks. =)**


	6. Concern

**A/N: Chapter 5 was a filled with tension and stuff. I wonder how this chapter would turn out. Anyway, standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 6: Concern**

After the incident with InuYasha, Kagome became more and more reserved.

She was still cooperating with the Shichinintai but she was just like a puppet doing every bidding of her master.

This caused the members of the Shichinintai to worry about her.

"What's wrong with Kagome-chan?" Jakotsu asked his group with the exception of Kagome.

"Is it still about what happened with InuYasha?" Suikotsu added.

"Most probably." Renkotsu told them.

"As long as it doesn't affect her performance, I have no problem with it." Bankotsu announced nonchalantly but deep inside he was really worried for her.

The other members of the group raised their eyebrows at this.

"Really now Bankotsu? From what I've noticed, you care deeply for the girl." Renkotsu snidely remarked.

"Shut your mouth Renkotsu unless you want to lose your tongue." their leader warned.

The said person just shrugged his shoulders as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Kagome was beside the river with her feet submerged in the water.

What happened between her and InuYasha was still replaying itself in her mind.

This caused her to cover her face with both hands and sob softly.

"What have I done?" She cried pitifully.

"You only did what was right. He deserved what you did to him. Serves him right for betraying you." A voice she knew so well spoke up.

"Are you always like that Bankotsu? Suddenly appearing out of nowhere?" the miko inquired wiping her tears.

"I was expecting you to know that already but I guess you're still not used to it." he told her as he sat down beside her.

Kagome just sighed as a response.

Bankotsu, seeing this, took Kagome's head and placed it gently on his shoulder.

Kagome readily jerked her head away but Bankotsu just placed her head back.

She consented and sighed again before speaking.

"Why are you so concern about me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I'm actually curious as to why I am concerned when it comes to you. " he told her truthfully.

"Thank you Bankotsu. I really appreciate it." she told him with a smile.

When Bankotsu saw her smile, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Now that's the Kagome I know."

**A/N: This chapter's somehow short but it's cute. In this chapter, Bankotsu and Kagome's relationship are somewhat developing. Anyway, please, please, please don't forget to review. Thanks. =3**


	7. Second Meeting

**A/N: I would like to thank my readers for being so patient with me. I know I'm not able to update frequently but you guys still wait for the next chapter and for that I'm very grateful. Anyway, on with the story. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 7: Second Meeting**

The Shichinintai and Kagome were traveling further into the west when they encountered InuYasha's group again.

Both parties stopped and looked at each member of the other group.

Shippou was the first to break the silence.

"Kagome! I missed you so much!" the kit exclaimed running towards Kagome and jumping into her arms.

Kagome readily hugged him and ruffled his hair fondly.

"I missed you too Shippou. How have you been?" She asked.

"I've been well." He told her shortly.

Meanwhile the others were just watching their conversation.

InuYasha and Bankotsu were glaring daggers at each other before Bankotsu decided to talk to Kagome.

"Kagome we should leave. I don't want to see mutt face over there a minute longer. If you want, you can take the kit with you." He told her tapping her shoulder.

"Really?" Kagome and Shippou asked with hope clearly evident in their eyes and faces.

Bankotsu just nodded and both of them smiled widely.

This made him smirk in InuYasha's direction.

"I guess were leaving then." He said looking directly at the half demon.

"No one's leaving! You can't take Shippou. I won't allow you!" InuYasha announced taking out Tetsusaiga.

Bankotsu's smirk got wider when InuYasha did this.

InuYasha was about to attack him when an arrow was shot in his direction.

He was able to dodge it just in time or else he could have been purified instantly.

"What the hell? What was that for?" InuYasha shouted.

"What do you think?" Kagome said in a cold voice.

"Kagome we should go. I don't want you to waste your time and energy on someone like him." The Shichinintai leader told her.

Kagome nodded at him before motioning for Shippou to follow them.

The kit readily followed Kagome but was stopped by InuYasha picking him up by the back of his collar.

Shippou yelped at the sudden pull and that made Kagome furious.

"Just let him go InuYasha. I don't want to hurt you so just let him go." Kagome said with a dark look.

"I wanna be with Kagome so let me go! Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed kicking and thrashing at InuYasha.

"Not a chance kit. I'm not letting you go to them." The hanyou said brashly.

By the time InuYasha finished his sentence, Kagome was already aiming at him.

"Let him go InuYasha before I shoot you." The priestess warned.

InuYasha just looked at her daring her to shoot him but he was surprised that she really did.

The arrow missed him by an inch and he gulped visibly.

"I won't miss next time." She said glaring at InuYasha.

'So she really is serious.' The hanyou thought grimly.

Kagome was already notching her second arrow when InuYasha gruffly threw Shippou at her direction.

The priestess caught him and hugged him tight.

"Keh. Let's go." InuYasha said before turning around to leave.

The monk and the demon slayer quickly followed but not before bidding farewell to Shippou and Kagome.

**A/N: That's chapter 7 for you. Whew…I'm finally able to finish this chapter. Please don't forget to leave reviews. Thank you!**


	8. In Comes the Wolf

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading this story. I'm really thankful that you guys are patiently waiting for the updates and for continually supporting this story. Thank you again and I hope that you will read until the end of this story. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 8: In Comes the Wolf**

The Shichinintai noticed that when Shippou joined their group Kagome was more cheerful than when the kit was not with them.

"Kagome looks more cheerful and she definitely looks happy." Jakotsu pointed out to the other members of the Shichinintai.

"She must really love the kit dearly if just being with him makes her that happy." Renkotsu told them.

The others nodded in agreement just as Kagome and Shippou came back with water and some fruits.

Kagome was about to put down their find when she sensed a certain wolf demon's aura.

As she expected, the gust of wind that always appears when Kouga is around was seen.

"Kagome, my woman. How have you been and where's the dog breath?" The wolf prince asked while taking her up in his arms.

This caused Bankotsu to frown visibly and for the other members of the Shichinintai to look at their leader.

"Kouga, I am not your woman and please put me down." Kagome told him.

He acquiesced and when she was down that's the only time that he noticed who her companions were.

He readily placed her behind him and he was in a fighting stance ready to fight the Shichinintai.

"Why is Kagome with you? I'm sure that you kidnapped her and she is being held captive against her will." Kouga said loudly.

"Well, wolf boy if she was being held captive then why is she not tied up and gagged?" Bankotsu asked in a mocking tone.

"I'm sure that you threatened her with something like killing her if she doesn't cooperate." The wolf demon pointed out.

"She came to us herself and is staying with us willingly. If you don't believe me then why don't you ask her yourself?" The mercenary said confidently.

Kouga looked expectantly at her and she sighed before speaking.

"I'm not being held captive Kouga. I'm staying with them willingly. I wasn't forced or anything." The priestess said honestly.

Kouga blinked in surprise when he heard her.

"That's impossible! Mutt face wouldn't allow that to happen. Not in a million years." He stated flabbergasted.

"Believe it or not wolf, _she_ is staying with _us_. She is not _your_ woman but _my_ woman." The Shichinintai leader said with a smirk.

When he said that every male in the vicinity looked at him and then at Kagome.

Bankotsu, clearly seeing the confusion of everyone, pulled Kagome close to him and kissed her.

The kiss was short but sweet that it left Kagome speechless that even when Bankotsu spoke up she wasn't able to refute his statement.

"See, I told you. _She is my woman._ Now get lost wolf." He said smugly while still holding Kagome firmly by his side.

Kouga couldn't believe his eyes. _His_ Kagome being kissed by a _dead_ mercenary infuriated him to no end. InuYasha being with Kagome, he can handle but Bankotsu was a different story.

His eyes turned blood red and he was ready to kill just to get Kagome back.

"I _will_ kill you. Prepare to die bastard!" The wolf prince shouted as he dashed towards the mercenary.

Claws against steel clashed against each other as the two of them fought.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but it is necessary. You will find out what will happen next in chapter 9. I was very excited when I working on this chapter. The idea of Kouga entering the scene was because of my brother. He reminded me of Kouga while we were randomly talking about characters from InuYasha. Big thanks goes to my brother for mentioning Kouga's name and giving me the inspiration to write this chapter. =3**


	9. Fighting Over Her

**A/N: I'm so happy with the outcome of the previous chapter. Anyway, on with the story. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 9: Fighting Over Her**

The other members of the Shichinintai wanted to join the fight but their leader prevented them from doing so.

"This is my fight so stay out of it." Bankotsu told them while dodging Kouga's claws.

"But big brother…" Jakotsu pleaded.

"Don't worry. After I kill him you're next so don't get impatient." Kouga announced while blocking Bankotsu's kick with his arm.

While the two of them were fighting, Kagome was trying to think of something that will get their attention.

'What do I need to do? I don't want any one of them to get hurt.' She thought.

Shippou was getting worried because she was very quiet which was unusual for her.

Kagome brightened up when an idea hit her.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"I know just what to do." She said while getting her bow and arrows.

"What are you doing Kagome-chan?" Jakotsu inquired getting suspicious of what she's about to do.

Kagome ignored him and aimed her arrow at the two fighting males.

"Don't tell me you're serious Kagome." Renkotsu stated not believing what she's about to do.

"I'm not planning on killing them. I'm just going to distract them." She said while focusing to find an opening.

When she found one, she readily released her arrow and it created a pink hue before hitting the mark.

That did the job as both men stopped and looked at her.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Bankotsu exclaimed.

"What the hell Kagome?" Kouga shouted.

"I'm not trying to kill you two. It's just that I need both of you to stop fighting." She told them honestly.

Both of them looked at each other before facing the other way.

"Kouga please understand that I'm not being forced to stay with them. I willingly went to them because InuYasha and I had a fight and I _just had_ to leave." The priestess explained touching the wolf demon's arm.

"If you had to leave mutt face then why didn't you look for me? You know that I would accept you without second thoughts." Kouga told her sincerely while taking her hand in his.

Kagome kept quiet after he said that.

All the while Bankotsu was just listening to them but when she went silent he decided to speak for her.

"It's because she wants to forget about InuYasha that's why she went to me. Can't you get it wolf boy?" He mocked.

Kouga was about to answer back but the mercenary interrupted him.

"I suggest that you leave already because Kagome _is_ staying with us. If she leaves we go with her. It's as simple as that." He stated.

"You're _not_ the one to decide for Kagome. You're _just_ a dead mercenary trying to make her obey all your commands." Kouga pointed out.

"Even if that is the case, she has no choice but to follow my orders." The Shichinintai leader retorted.

"Kagome still has the final decision. She decides if she stays or leaves." The wolf demon remarked.

While their debate was ongoing, Kagome was massaging her temples to prevent her headache from worsening.

"Will you stop it already? I'm already having a headache just listening to your blabbering." She cried out.

Both Bankotsu and Kouga quickly shut up after that.

"First you fight against each other and now you're having an argument. What is it with you two? I am owned by no one so stop it already. It's getting quite irritating." She scolded.

"Don't say that Kagome. You are _my_ woman and not his." The wolf demon told her.

"Shut up already wolf boy. How many times do I have to tell you that she is _my_ woman and not yours? If she is _your_ woman then why isn't she with you?" Bankotsu asked in irritation.

"She isn't with me because _you_ are forcing her to stay with you." Kouga countered.

'Now they're starting all over again.' The miko thought before sighing.

Seeing that they wouldn't stop arguing, Kagome began to walk away.

The two men noticed this and readily followed her all the while still arguing.

The other Shichinintai members just watched the whole thing with interest.

"Bankotsu likes her doesn't he?" Renkotsu asked out of the blue.

"I believe he does." Suikotsu said with a finger to his chin.

"That's not possible. Big brother liking her? I'm sure that he just said that to annoy the wolf prince." Jakotsu argued but deep inside he also knows that Bankotsu really likes her.

"Jakotsu I know that you know that Bankotsu really likes her. Don't try to deny it." Renkotsu pointed out.

"He doesn't like her. There's no reason for him to like her." He stated.

"And now we're the ones fighting over her." Suikotsu announced before walking after their leader.

Both Renkotsu and Jakotsu just huffed in response.

**A/N: So what do you think about this chapter? Please let me know your opinions, comments and suggestions and I would really appreciate it if you would review. Anyway, I hope that you will wait for the next chapter and thanks a lot for reading _Insomniac_. =3**


End file.
